The Medallion
by rozukitsune
Summary: Ash is found washed up on the Pallet Town shore with no memories whatsoever... a fact that ill intentioned people might use for their benefit...
1. Prelude: Part 1

The medallion

Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me. :)

Key:

- _Dream State_ - , _Flashback _, ' thoughts ', " Dialogue "

Rating: T

--

The stadium was filled with cheering fans from all over Kanto as they eagerly awaited the yearly championship held by the Pokemon league. A boy just reaching his teen years stared out into the crowd, his young body shivering slightly from the adrenaline rush that usually precedented by an opportunity such as this. He, Ash Ketchum, was just moments away from his turn out on that field where all Pokemon trainers were put to the ultimate test.

Sure, he'd been here before, years ago. Back when he'd only had a vague incling of what it meant to be a pokemon master. Back before he'd gone to visit the Orange Archipelago. Back before he really could have known anything about pokemon training at all... and yet he had learned... and had tried, but failed. Now he was here again, after championing the Orange League, who'd taught him that battles were not merely just having the right pokemon with the right attacks, but also understanding strategy and how to use it to gain the upper hand even when it seemed there wasn't one.

He took a deep breath as his name was called and with Pikachu at his side he entered the arena fearlessly, ready to give his opponents a serious thrashing.

--

Ash stood proudly in front of the camera's flashing his brand new Elite-trainer card at the reporters all josteling one another to get at him. Off in the distance his long-time rival glared daggers at the back of his head.

"It was a fluke!" Gary insisted angrilly to the camera people who were swarming him. "I demand a rematch!" he declared.

Ash smiled to himself slightly and turned his attention to the distraught young teenager. "I only really wanted the title to be honest." he explained carefully. The reporters fell silent momentarily to hear what the new league champion had to say. Even Gary seemed a bit interested by the words chosen by his rival.

"Well, how can I expect to become a pokemon master if I just sit around here all the time defending my title?" he asked the reporters rhetorically. "I can't. So it makes much more sense if someone who really wanted to be champion anyways stays here and defends the title in my place... at least until I want it back." he finished, gesturing to Gary.

Gary was in shock, Ash was just going to... hand him the title? He wasn't sure whether he should be insulted that Ash appeared to think he couldn't win the title back fair and square on his own merits... or to be flattered that Ash thought so highly of him that he was trusting him to defend his title in his absense.

"Unless... Gary doesn't think he can handle that..."

A perfect trap, Gary's ego spoke before his brain could get a word in. "Well of course I can!" he replied indignantly

"Then it's settled." Ash replied with a grin. Gary was momentarily amazed that the younger boy had outsmarted him. He shook his head with a smile, perhaps this would be the end to the rivalry that had kept the two of them from being friends...

Ash chatted with those responsible for the rules of the league and managed to convince them that having two league champions wasn't going to be any different than having only one.

"But if he looses, so do you." They warned Ash, who nodded. "Right, I know."

Gary offered a thumbs up in return. Then, as an afterthought, he reached beneath his shirt and pulled out the small green and white yin-yang medallion he always wore. "Hey, Ash. Catch!"

Surprized, Ash nearly missed the small object, catching the small thread tied to the coin as it passed by his fingers. He held it before him, staring at Gary in confusion. "What's this for?"

Gary shrugged, "I can't just take something from you without giving something back. It would make us uneven. Consider it a loan... just like this position you've given me. Someday I may want it back."

Smiling brightly Ash nodded, "I'll take good care of it, promise."

Gary nodded vaguely then left without another word, brushing off the reporters with his usual pompous air.

Ash answered a few more questions then slid out of view as fast as possible, growing rapidly tired of being surrounded by people who all wanted to ask the same things. He sighed contentedly as he rested against the stadium walls, finding his first peace and quiet since the tournament began. He thought of all the places he had traveled and all the people he had met along the way. They would all be proud of him for reaching his goal so quickly in life... and perhaps also a little confused as to why he'd given it up so easily... but it didn't matter.

The end of one journey would be the beginning of a whole new one. With the rest of his life to look forward to Ash was certain he wanted to spend at least a good few more years perfecting the skills of his pokemon... not to mention his own. But in order to really close the book on this chapter of his life there was still one thing left he had to do first. He stared at the golden trophy filled with prize money in his hands and sighed softly almost wishing he had lost the tournament if only to spend another year or so really getting to know his companion since he'd first begun his journey.

Misty.

The girl who'd insisted she follow him after he'd totalled her bike back when he'd first gotten his trainer's licence. They'd been all over Kanto together... sleeping beneath the stars each night. Though they'd never really gotten along per-say... Ash knew that all of their arguments were really just a method of passing the time as he really felt he'd made a life-long friend in the redhead. But he was too young to appreciate her companionship... at least in the way that a growing teenage girl should want someone to appreciate her, and he was beginning to understand just how much he was holding her back.

He thought about all of this as he stepped into the shop filled with bicycles.

--

**Rozu**


	2. Prelude: Part 2

Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me. :)

Key:

- _Dream State_ - , _Flashback _, ' thoughts ', " Dialogue "

Rating: T

--

All of Ash's friends had gathered in the living room of Mrs. Ketchum's house. Mr. Mime swept merrily in the background as they all eagerly awaited the star of the evening. A large banner was draped across the room reading 'Congratulations' in large red font. Misty sat with Brock and Tracy, the three of them sharing stories and recounting exploits of days gone by. Tracy told Brock of the days spent in the Orange Islands and tried with some success to explain the differences in how a Gym was run there. Brock in turn did his best to fill in the other two of his successes in the field of Pokémon breeding and raising and was only too happy to divulge some of his best-kept secrets for their ears.

Duplica and her ditto were entertaining the bunch with a series of excellent interpretations of different Pokémon and people. Duplica, who'd been practicing for quite some time since the last the group had seen her, even managed to convince Brock that her impressions of Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny were almost as good as the real things.

Misty told everyone about how her sisters were planning to take some time off for beauty and would be leaving the gym in her hands for a while.

Just as Mrs. Ketchum was serving everyone lunch; the person for whom they were all waiting for decided to make his appearance, charging through the door like an overly excited young puppy.

"I did it!" Ash beamed at them, waving the golden trophy in front of their faces. Cheers and applause were heard throughout the room and in an instant the pre-teen was surrounded by his friends and family who all jostled for a turn to pat him on the back or crush him with an exuberant hug. Pikachu took to the attention immediately and squeaked and chuuu'd happily as it was passed from one person to the next.

After a while the excitement finally lulled enough for Ash to take the center of the room and attempt to get everyone's attention by holding up both of his hands.

"Everyone? There's something else I need to tell you." He confessed, looking sheepish for a moment. They all eagerly stared at him.

"I chose to let Gary stay in my place... as champion."

"You did what?!" Brock demanded immediately, his shock revealing itself in his voice. A sentiment shared by pretty much everyone else in the room.

Ash held up his hands for silence. "Well... I still have a lot of training to do... and I can't very well do it if I'm just hanging around the league caught up in paperwork and whatever else they do there. So Gary's going to do all that stuff for me... and I'm going to keep on traveling and training, so that when I'm good and ready it should be a long time before anyone can beat me. Besides, it seems kind of mean to take Gary's title away when he's only had it for about a day."

Everyone mulled this over and by general consensus most of the people in the room merely shrugged and thanked Ash and his mom for the wonderful party then left with just a few words of encouragement for Ash.

Brock was the first one to actually give Ash a coherent reply to his outrageous statement. "Are... you sure this is a good idea? Gary's been your rival since you started your journey Ash. What makes you think that he'll even try to keep the championship while you are away and not just loose on purpose so that he can claim the title for himself the next year?"

"Sure it's a good idea Brock. I'm not all too interested in being the champ anyway... or I wouldn't have given it up so easily. But Gary's wanted it all his life... and if he wants it, he's got the perfect reason to keep taunting me if he wants to, 'Well you haven't actually _done_ anything slacker, I've been here all this time breaking my neck for you. You owe me big-time'..." Ash mimicked Gary, trying to look pompous and ego-centric which sent Misty into a fit of giggles. "... and if not... maybe we'll actually be friends now because he'll see that I don't want to be in competition for his dream anymore." Ash shrugged, shocking his small group of friends with such a rare choice of words from his mouth.

Ash simply returned their stares with a confused smile. "What? Oh come on, you don't think I'm totally clueless... do you?"

"Um... Ash, honey... you do tend to get off in your own little fantasies sometimes. Not that you haven't done nice things for your friends once in a while!" Delia added immediately after seeing the hurt expression on Ash's face.

"It's just that you've been so obsessed over becoming a Pokémon master... we all kind of assumed that you would pay attention to other things after you obtained it." Misty finished lamely, making circles in the carpet with her shoes.

Ash raised an eyebrow, "But... I haven't obtained that yet Misty. People can't win a title like 'Pokémon master' they have to earn it. I might not earn it until I'm as old as Professor Oak. I can't have ignored everyone for that long! Besides... you've made it pretty much impossible to ignore you." He added with a touch of playful annoyance.

Misty flushed accordingly.

Ash simply smiled in return, "Relax..." he offered her, gesturing for the small group to follow him."I got you a present with the money from the tournament. I'm kind of hoping that it will show you once and for all that I'm not as oblivious as you think I am."

_Could it... could he... no way._ Misty thought as she followed him. Though she tried to resist it with all of her will power, her mind kept conjuring up visions of what Ash might have spent his money on. A bouquet of beautiful red roses? A diamond ring? Misty laughed inside... she must be insane to think that a kid Ash's age could possibly understand... or notice...

The way she fought with him... only to get under his skin. At times even when it seemed she ought to reach out to him and offer him solace, she merely made sarcastic remarks and pushed him away. The fact that even though the reason for it had long since eluded her, she had followed him around the entire Kanto region hoping with all of her heart that he might see past her charade to her true reason for staying beside him.

It was impossible! Unrealistic! Yet there she was dreaming about it anyway as though she was about to walk into her perfect fantasy. She was even already preparing some sort of sarcastic reply... or maybe instead she'd just fall into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. That he'd actually noticed her, and loved her too! It would be too much to be true. They were too young of course... they'd have to wait a few years to get married... and children. She blushed at the fact she'd even begun such a train of thought. Oh, but how wonderful it would be... the stories they could tell of their exploits as youngsters... and the best early training any kid could ask for from the Gym leader of Cerulean City and the Kanto League Champion.

Misty was still walking through her fantasy of 'a wedding to remember' when the group came upon Ash's present.

Ash smiled brightly, even though he found it difficult. "Here you go Mist. I hope you like it."

Misty came crashing down from her fantasy plane as she stared upon the bicycle. She barely held her smile in check as she observed the cerulean-blue masterpiece before her. Her favorite color, every end of it shimmering in the afternoon sun. Brand new... he must have spent all of the winnings on it... and yet the kindness of such a gift held with it also another connotation. She couldn't stop the tears from sliding down her cheeks, but her smile never faltered.

"Ash... it... it's beautiful." She managed, wiping the tears from her eyes as she stepped forward to look as though she'd wanted nothing more than this gift from him. She trailed her fingers across the cool metal and pushed her fingers into the soft leather seat, watching as the imprints faded away while the fabric sprung back into place.

"I'm glad you like it." He replied, feeling a little less guilty based upon her reaction, which he took to mean that she was really ecstatic that he'd remembered to pay her back at last.

Misty remained speechless as she stood by her new possession as Ash said his goodbye's to his mother and Brock. While his back was turned, Delia squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, sensing the turmoil within the young girl's heart.

"Take care of yourself man." Brock advised as Ash turned away for the last time, waving to the three of them cheerily.

"I will! Goodbye!"

"Goodbye..." Misty whispered brokenly after his disappearing figure.

**--**

**Rozu**


	3. Ash Returns

Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me. :)

Key:

- _Dream State_ - , _Flashback _, ' thoughts ', " Dialogue "

Rating: T

--

A young man and his small yellow companion clung desperately to the back of a water pokémon as it fought the gigantic waves. The storm had taken the trio, who had been racing against another similar set of travellers, completely by surprise. Soaked to the bone, they now barely had enough energy to spare trying to get out of the storm alive. Buizel whined unhappily as it fought to keep the trio above the raging water. Pikachu, on top of Ash's head to keep from shocking Buizel on accident, was sending sparks as bright as possible into the air, but it was basically useless as they were no where near land and the heavy rain made it impossible to see anyway.

Once more the water pokémon dove beneath the waves, finding solace in the calmer waters further below the ocean surface, however it kept a keen eye out for any area that might be safer to surface within, seeing as it knew its riders could not hold their breaths forever. Unfortunately its good intentions were thwarted when moments later a large, and quite angry, group of Tentacruel surrounded Buizel on all sides. It begged them to let the group pass through the water unhindered, explaining the situation at hand. The Tentacruel were not keen to listen, having been awoken by the storm, they were looking for pretty much any scapegoat they could find to vent their frustration upon. Besides which they were wild pokémon, and had absolutely no interest in sparing the lives of a human and its lackeys.

Tentacles came at Buizel from all sides and it swam as fast as it could downwards, causing many of them to get tangled in one another. It spun and swirled about as poisonous barbs flew at it. It made its escape only barely, giving itself a mental pat on the back for successfully getting itself out of such a tight bind. As it was congratulating itself above the surface to give the two passengers some air it paused in horror, staring fearfully backward it realized that only the small yellow mouse remained. Setting aside its fear of having to face the Tentacruel again it sped back to the battle sight, the missing passenger being far too important to leave behind...

--

Nearby a fleet of Lapras were swimming quickly through the storm. In their large numbers the waves could not do much damage to them, and they trusted their leader to guide them safely to sunnier shores. Near the front of the party one of the Lapras paused, and fell behind the others causing them to question it. It convinced them to go on without it... something was wrong... dreadfully wrong.

--

Laughing with delight, the Tentacruel swam off with their prize. The human himself thrashing desperately to get out of his bindings. They mercilessly knocked him into things until at last he seemed to cease living entirely...

Except just at the moment the last breath of air seemed to escape his lips, a strange object hanging about his neck began to glow a brilliant white. Cursing unhappily they released the stranger in favor of covering their eyes, his body becoming engulfed in a soft white bubble. Up through the water he rose, leaving the Tentacruel behind to stare after him in wonder.

Lapras saw the bright flash of light and swam toward it as fast as it could go. Moments later, it recovered its trainer, with quite a bit of surprise at seeing him so far from land. Soon after Buizel ran into them, and Lapras immediately understood the situation, offering the two a safer ride upon it's shell. The two smaller pokémon observed the human as they relaxed gratefully upon Lapras' shell. He simply lay there, seemingly lifeless. Hot tears ran down Pikachu's face, and with the determination of a true friend, it shocked his body in the hopes of revitalizing it. After the second bolt the man convulsed and coughed up the water that had been caught in his lungs, breathing freely at last. Lapras, convinced that its old trainer would be alright for the time being, turned its attention back to the deadly waves approaching it.

--

In a small town near the ocean a fair woman in her late twenties sat along the beach observing the Tangela and Mr. Mime that meandered through the fields just on the other side of the fence that kept the wild pokémon out of her town. Though it was stormy and late in the evening, she remained where she was, her large umbrella keeping her quite dry enough to remain outdoors. In her free hand she held a flickering candle, on the ground, well within range of her umbrella's dryness lie a large book with thousands of pages worth of pokémon research and myths.

Tonight, as with every year since his death she'd visited his grave, reading to those who could no longer hear the exploits and histories of the once-proud scientist named Professor Samuel Oak.

"Hmm... now where was I..." She muttered as she flipped through the book. The wind had made her loose her page and if it persisted, she might have to cut this visit short after all.

"Oh yes... the Yin and Yang." She smiled, flipping the page to a photograph of a green and white yin-yang with the string fed through both of the 'eyes' of the piece.

"Legend has it that it embodies the spirit of the first two humans who ever walked the Earth. The green represents the man who became jealous and greedy and tried to take over the earth, and white represents the woman who's peace and love helped him to see what he was doing to our world and with his help and that of the legendaries together they restored it to it's natural order. Apparently should anyone who owns it become greedy or jealous then it's latent powers shall activate and the world will know the same danger again. At least until the power of peace and love conquers it again. I'm too old of course to be believing in such tales, and I've never personally seen the pendant do anything out of the ordinary, so I imagine this, like many myths, is entirely untrue and that it is just a plain and ordinary bit of history."

Daisy frowned at this thoughtfully. "Odd grandpa... this must be really old if you've still got it written in here that you don't believe in myths! Every page after this one says that you do..." She smiled and shook her head then shut the book. "Well anyway, that's enough for tonight. See you next year, sleep tight!" She told the grave cheerfully, then took one last glance outwards to the sea.

--

Off in the distance Lapras finally spotted land and headed right for it, sending out telepathic distress calls to anyone in the vacinity. When it landed, it was surprised to find only one young woman standing there, staring at it perplexedly.

"A Lapras? Here in Pallet? It must belong to someone..." She blinked as she observed it. Almost immediately Buizel and Pikachu hopped off it's back and started speaking poké-gibberish, in a desperate attempt to get the human to aid them. Curious at the odd trio she followed them, discovering a handsome young man lying comatose upon the Lapras' shell. His shoulder-length jet-black hair hung limply around his face due to being absolutely drenched with water. In fact, he was soaked to the bone, his clothing torn and strung about him haphazardly as though he'd been in a fight. Daisy frowned, understanding the situation immediately, and with the help of the two smaller pokémon lifted him off of the friendly water/ice-type Lapras.

"Thanks Lapras, I can take him from here." Daisy smiled with a wave, and with a nod in understanding Lapras left, wishing it's old trainer the best of luck.

--

Vague images swam before him as he slowly regained consciousness, his eyes opening out of habit... but immediately closing as the light outside of them was far too bright for him to handle. After a few moments he decided to try it again, opening them slowly this time and allowing them to become accustomed to the light.

"Pika pi!" shouted a cute little voice from nearby. He turned his head in its direction, staring at the small yellow creature that was jumping excitedly upon the lap of a pretty young woman with shoulder-length brown hair that was held back by a large pink ribbon. She stirred slightly and awoke, gazing at him with her large brown eyes.

"You're awake! Thank heaven." she said, a bright smile lighting her face.

Ash stared at her with a mild confusion clear upon his features. He nearly fell back into darkness at the myriad of sensations attacking him. He knew her... and yet he could not think of who she was for the life of him. In fact... he wasn't even quite certain who HE was...

He drew himself out of the mass of darkness and tried to place her with something... anything. But nothing came up. Then he realized... he couldn't remember anything at all. Even the strange yellow creature that was nuzzling against him had no name, that he could think of. His discomfort seemed to go unnoticed by the brunette.

"Um..." he began, startled to hear his own voice even though he was pretty sure that it was going to work. "Who... are you?" he formed the words, staring at her for a reaction of some kind.

The young woman smiled, "My name is Daisy. Don't worry, I'm pretty sure you don't know me. As it happens you washed up in that horrible storm last night. I found you with this little guy here and his friend on top of a Lapras. You must be pretty popular."

The 'friend' turned out to be a shin-high little blue pokémon which promptly joined the yellow creature in nuzzling.

"Uh... could you... not do that?" he asked them uncomfortably. They stared at him curiously. Pikachu tilted it's head, "Pikaaa?"

"I'd really appreciate it actually... if you weren't so close to me." he responded as kindly as he could, earning a bewildered gaze from the brunette.

"Are you ok?" she asked, observing his reaction to what she'd assumed here his pokémon.

Just then a young lady with bubble-gum pink hair done up in rings on either side of her head walked into the room. She was dressed from head to toe in a crisp white nurses outfit with a large red cross on her dress and hat.

"And how is the patient doing?" she asked cheerfully. Sweeping in to remove the cloth from his head, which up until now he had not known was there, and replace it with a new, warmer, one.

"Something is wrong..." Daisy muttered thoughtfully, staring at the young man with the same bewildered expression.

"Who are these people?" he asked the nurse, pointing to the creatures and the brunette.

The pink-haired one stared at him for a moment, then frowned, "I believe those two are your pokémon young sir. As for the brunette, I'm sure she's already introduced herself to you." Nurse Joy turned to Daisy. "I figured out who this young man is by the way... have a look at this."

Daisy took the newspaper from the Nurse's hands. On the front page was a story about an exceptional young man who'd just won the Sinnoh League Champion ships. Ash's picture was plastered all over it.

"Ash Ketchum?" She asked in awe, staring at the man on the bed with a new sense of wonder. Her eyes went from the full-color page to the man underneath the blanket and grinned. "Well! I never thought I'd see you again!"

He blinked, "What?"

She grinned, "It's me Ash! Daisy Oak... Gary's older sister?"

Ash shook his head in confusion.

"C'mon... Gary... you know! Your childhood rival? The guy you gave the Kanto League title to about... oh... 8 years ago." She counted on her fingers.

Ash just looked lost. "Sorry... I don't know him."

"Well... I'll be..." She trailed.

"I believe what we have here is a case of amnesia." Nurse Joy informed the others casually.

"Amnesia?" Daisy echoed curiously.

The nurse nodded importantly. "He has lost his memory... either temporarily or permanently... it's hard to tell right now. But I'd say... you want to get him around things that might remind him of who he was. Anything and anyone can trigger it. Even something small and insignificant."

"But I barely even know him! How should I know what kind of things would jog his memory?" Daisy demanded.

Nurse Joy shrugged, "Try asking his mother, she can probably help."

Daisy sighed and nodded, "Alright... thanks Nurse Joy."

--

**Rozu**


	4. Intervention?

Disclaimer: Pokémon is not mine.

Key:

- _Dream State_ - , _Flashback _, ' thoughts ', " Dialogue "

Rating: T

--

A young woman with long, perfect, brown hair that fell to her waist stared quietly into a clear crystal ball. Currently it showed her within it's depths the young man lying upon the nurse's bed. Furious, she glared at the yellow star pokémon floating beside her.

"You gave him AMNESIA?!" She demanded of it, causing it to wince as she addressed it so angrilly.

_"It seemed like the easiest way for me to grant your wish."_ The psy-pokémon replied with annoyance.

"I do hope you've got a good explanation for this." She said, arresting her attitude and glaring at the pokémon.

Jirachi sighed, _"Look, you woke me up and asked me to do the impossible. Don't argue with the methods I choose."_

Giselle raised an eyebrow.

_"True love... you realize we're messing with destiny, and you don't care."_ Jirachi sighed, _"I figured that if he couldn't remember his love then you would have a better chance at winning him over."_

"Ah... well why didn't you just say so in the first place." Giselle brightened, ignoring the rest of what the wish-pokémon had said. "So... how long is this Amnesia going to last?"

_"It's hard to say. It could be longer... or shorter... depending on if destiny realizes what we're up to and decides to fight back."_

"You keep talking like 'Destiny' is a person or something that is going to come and smite me for doing all of this." Giselle laughed.

Jirachi sighed and turned away for a moment, concern etched in its onyx eyes. _"You have no idea..."_

--

As it turned out, Mrs. Ketchum had gone out of town temporarily. She'd even taken her Mr. Mime along for protection so the house was entirely empty when Daisy arrived. Lost for idea's Daisy returned to her grandfather's lab which now of course belonged to Gary, should the young man decide his pokémon battling days were over and settle back down in his hometown. Everyone knew he had the knowledge for it, and many people believed he should have gone home immediately when Oak had died 5 years ago, but for an unknown reason that some called pride and others loyalty, the legendary Gary Oak had remained the Indigo League champion for all of these years.

Daisy could not understand it. Certainly, if it had been her in his place she would have come home, at least for the funeral if nothing else. But it had unfortunately been scheduled during the yearly League tournament and Gary apparently couldn't get away. At least, that's what his conciliatory note home had said. But deep down, Daisy knew, he was embarrassed for himself, because after that it was rare indeed that she ever saw him in Pallet, and when he did it was only because of business. She found it more and more difficult to believe him to even be related to her. At least Ash had sent flowers every year by mail, each bouquet different from the last as he explored new places.

Daisy sighed as her thoughts turned to the young man currently awaiting her return back at her small house near the lab. Even with amnesia Ash was probably a better person than Gary. He was everyone's hero. Innately charitable and selfless, when he wasn't battling to become stronger he was doing it by helping the townspeople of wherever he happened to stop with whatever they needed. Usually they had no idea who he was, and neither did he know them. But that never stopped him from doing what he could to help them, whether it was because of a Team Rocket, Aqua, Magma, or Galactic attack, or to dress up as a nurse so that he might help injured pokémon during a Pokémon Center emergency. Or at least, that's what it said on the papers and in the news.

And all of it drove Gary insane. Being Ash's rival in youth hadn't stopped him from continuing to do so even when they were miles apart. Every time Ash's name showed up anywhere Gary worked extra hard with his pokémon to keep on top of the ever-increasing levels of the children who came to the league to challenge him. The first few years had been easy, kids came expecting to defeat him, cocky and filled with too much pride to pay attention to their pokémon. But more and more they started to consider strategies and idea's that might take down the now 8-year champ, a record that Gary was thoroughly proud of.

Daisy returned her attention to the matter at hand, observing the pokéball's all along the walls. Everything was so neat and organized.

"Tracy? You here?" she called for the man who'd been keeping it in order all of these years. From just down the hall the young man with shoulder length black hair, held in check by the bright red headband, poked his head.

"Daisy?" he called back, walking towards her. As always he wore an over-sized green shirt and cherry red shorts.

"What's up?" he asked as he approached her, the lab reports for the day currently in his arms as he went through checking all the pokémon to make sure they were all right.

Daisy smiled and waved. "Hey Trace... could you get Gary's number for me... I've got a situation that I need his help with."

Tracy blinked curiously but nodded, setting the stack of papers down on a nearby desk. "Sure... what's up?"

Daisy shrugged helplessly, "You know that kid who's always in the papers? Well he washed up here yesterday with amnesia and since Gary knows him personally he's probably the best person to ask for help."

Tracy blinked, wide-eyed. "Ash is here? With amnesia?" he repeated.

Daisy glanced at him curiously, "Mhmm... why... do you know him?"

"Sure, I know Ash. He met me in the Orange Archipelago while he was traveling alone with Misty... the gym leader. That was right after his first Indigo League match... where he lost to Richie. Anyway, I kind of tagged along with them while they were there... and that's how I got to meet the Professor." he explained.

Daisy stared in shock, then recovered. "Well, I shouldn't be so surprised... since I don't know anything about him except that he's my brother's rival and his mom lives just down the street."

Tracy smiled, "Why don't you let me help... I have a better idea of his friends than you do. I'd probably be the best candidate you could find in this town to help find someone that might help Ash remember... now when you say amnesia... how bad is it?" he asked, wanting to know exactly what he was dealing with.

"He doesn't remember anything, not his name... not even his own pokémon!" Daisy replied.

Tracy nodded, looking grave. "Ok then... well... let's go."

--

"So, you're trading me off to this guy?" Ash asked perplexed as Daisy informed him of the situation.

Daisy blushed and shook her head, waving her hands back and forth, "No! That's not it... it's just he knows you better..."

Tracy nodded furvently, "Yeah, I can help re-introduce you to some of the people you know... and maybe by meeting them some of your memories will return!"

Ash shrugged in defeat, "Well, if you really think it will help, then I guess I've got nothing against it."

Tracy smiled, "Alright then, we'll leave tomorrow. I've got a few loose ends to tie up at the lab, but it shouldn't take me very long. Then I should make a few calls to your old friends and let them know you're coming."

Ash nodded in agreement, "Ok."

--

"So what do we do now?" Giselle asks the pokémon, curious to see what further mischief it will cause on her behalf

_"My suggestion... Giselle, is that you do your best to get into his life any way you can think of. The more familiar he is with you the better chance you have. But for goodness sake... try to hide how evil you really are, or this will backfire so badly that destiny might actually feel sorry for you."_ Jirachi slamed that home without mercy, knowing that it didn't matter how many times the wish-pokémon warned her of the danger she faced in this wish of hers... she'd ignore it all.

--

**Rozu**


	5. Subterfuge

Disclaimer: Pokémon is not mine.

Key:

- _Dream State_ - , _Flashback _, ' thoughts ', " Dialogue "

Rating: T

--

_A young man of 17 sat upon the steps of the Sinnoh League his head in his hands. A little yellow mouse pokemon sat at his side with a concerned expression on its face. "Pikaaah?" It queried, staring up at him and tilting its head a bit to one side. Smiling sadly, he turned his head to gaze back at it, his eyes revealing a tangle of mixed emotions. "You know Pikachu... somehow I thought this would be different. Officially recognized Pokémon master... winner of all of the league championships across the globe at the youngest age anyone could have dreamed. I even defeated a few extra little championships along the way like the one in the Orange Islands." _

_The little mouse nodded its head, "Pika, pika!" It agreed. _

_"But... I don't feel... any different now than when I defeated the Indigo league. If anything, I feel like... like I've wasted my whole life chasing a stupid dream..."_

_Frowning it shook its head, "Pikaaah... pikachu!"_

_He laughed a bit, "That's not what I meant. Meeting you and the other pokémon... making new friends everywhere I went... it was everything a boy could ask for."_

_"Pikaaa..."_

_"But... now that I'm finished, and I've realized my dream, I can't help feeling like... I've missed out on something important."_

_--_

Ash stood awkwardly outside of the rather large and intimidating building that apparently used to some Professor or other named Oak. Strange name, Ash thought, for a person... but then again, what kind of a name was Ash? Wasn't that like... dirt or something? And what about this character Tracy? Tracy... what kind of idiot named their kid Tracy? That was even worse than Ash or Oak combined!

He shrugged to himself, then glanced to the little yellow mouse that persisted in following him. At least it had stopped pestering him as much though. He studied it as it sat dejectedly nearby. Now that it wasn't in his face, he had a better vantage point to try and get past his initial shock and perhaps even jog his own memory. It was cute, and it was obviously intensly loyal to him. Also... it bore a very strong resemblance to the creature he'd dreamt about.

That dream... it had been so real. He shivered at how lonely it had made him feel. Incomplete, and filled with remorse. Ash racked his brain to see if he could recall it better, but the dream had pretty much disappated by the morning as dreams often do.

Annoyed at his continued inability to recall anything about himself, he forced himself to attach his attention to something else. Brown eyes surveyed their surroundings trying to find something, anything, to latch onto.

"Oh my... well if it isn't Ash!" said a voice from nearby, directing his attention to it. A pretty brunette walked up to him, waving and grinning like a lunatic.

Pikachu glanced over and blinked it's dark eyes at her, confused. It seemed that even the small yellow creature did not seem to have any idea who the brunette was.

Ash, having observed this, felt a little bit better about his own amnesia.

When she was close enough she noticed Pikachu and waved at it too. "Well, well... I haven't seen you two in... forever!" she exclaimed.

Ash was curious, "I beg your pardon, but... who are you?" he asked bluntly. He felt he had no reason to feel silly about forgetting her if Pikachu didn't know her either.

He paused on that a moment, oblivious to the young womans injured expression, and reflected on his trust in the little yellow creature. Though he still had no memory of it... he already trusted it's oppinion. He supposed that might be due to the fact it was pretty much the first thing he'd seen when he awoke, and therefore had good cause to believe that it knew a lot about him.

"Well, I suppose I shouldn't be too depressed that you don't remember me." the girl's voice snapped Ash out of his thoughts. "After all, I haven't seen you since the day we met 10 years ago at Pokemon Tech." she said decidedly.

"I suppose a re-introduction is in order. My name is Giselle... and I'm know the principle at Pokemon Tech!" Giselle introduced herself with a flourish.

Ash, deciding that meeting new people was a nice change from meeting people he already new was immediately set at ease. "Nice to meet you... again. I'm sorry to have forgotten you, but you should know that it's not because I haven't seen you in a long time. At least, not in this case."

"Oh?" she asked him curiously, brown eyes glinting, "why's that?"

Ash sighed, "Well... I have no memories at all at the moment. I was found washed up on a bank yesterday... and other than my name... I don't know a thing about myself. I'm waiting right now for someone who says they are a friend of mine to take me to meet some of the people I knew before I lost my memory."

Giselle looked politely perplexed, "Wow that's awful... no memories at all? You must feel pretty lost." she said with concern.

Ash looked depressed, "You have no idea."

Gizelle looked thoughtfull, "Well, I know you a little myself... maybe I could help in some way?" she asked.

Ash eyed her curiously, "Can't know me that well... if you haven't seen me in 10 years." he commented.

Gizelle pouted, "Hey, I'm offering you my help. If you'd rather be wandering around with some psycho who 'says' he's your friend rather than with someone who's at least honest about how much they actually know you then that's your loss!"

Ash raised his hands up in defense, "Ok, ok... I wasn't trying to insult you or anything. But... you can't blame me for being skeptical."

Gizelle glared, then shrugged. "No, I suppose not."

Ash looked thoughtfull, "Ok, well, it would be usefull to find out if you remember whether or not I knew someone named Tracy."

Gizelle thought for a moment then shook her head, "The only person you were travelling with at the time was the Gym Leader from Pewter City, Brock."

Ash deflated, "But... that doesn't necessarily mean I don't know him right? I mean... the girl who found me thought it was a good idea for me to go with him. But... he didn't mention any Brock."

Gizelle shrugged, "I don't know Ash."

Ash tossed the ideas around in his head for a while before he frowned and shook his head. "I've decided... I'd rather go with you to Pewter. You seem more trustworthy to me." he said, though he didn't feel as certain as his words.

Grinning Gizelle waved her arm, "Alright then, let's go!" she chirped, whisking him off without waiting for him to agree.

It was not until after they'd disappeared from view that Tracy emerged, ready for the long journey to Cerulean to find Ash missing.

"Oh no..." he muttered as he looked around the deserted town.

--

**Rozu**


	6. Pokémon Lore

Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine. Nope :3

Key:

- _Dream State_ - , _Flashback _, ' thoughts ', " Dialogue "

Rating: T

--

They travelled to Pewter without any trouble. No one really even glanced their way as Gizelle had her pokemon expertly cut the trees that blocked the short-route that went around Viridian Forest. Thusfar, Ash found all the places they visited familiar... but still had no recollection whatsoever to the people he might have met along the way. Gizelle was brimming with glee, this was going to be so easy! Now... to just get him to get closer to her...

"Hey Ash..." she began one evening as they camped just outside the city for the night.

He glanced at her curiously, observing the way the firelight reflected off of her. "Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked as though it weren't odd at all for her to bring it up.

Ash, though, didn't even seem to notice that he was supposed to be feeling uncomfortable. "Sure... why do you ask?"

Gizelle grinned to herself, "Well, I guess that's really a bad question. See, I've spent all of this time studying... battling, learning. Then becoming principal, I haven't really had that much time for men... and well, the few I did date only wanted me for my body." she explained, watching as his eyes roved over her.

"I guess I'm just wondering, if it's even possible for someone to like me for... just being me." she said coyly.

Ash sat back and smiled, "Oh, I'm sure that you won't have any trouble finding someone. You are very pretty, yes... but not all guys are just after that. Like me for instance... well, actually, I don't really remember much about myself, but I think that I would definately date you... and not for your looks either. You're a really nice... good person."

"Really?" she asked with stars in her eyes.

Ash nodded, "Absolutely." catching the look in her eyes though, he coughed uneasily and flushed slightly, "I mean, once I have my memories back."

Gizelle looked as though she'd just eaten something revolting. "Oh... right... I mean, it would be kind of weird for you without any memories."

Ash grinned, "Thanks for understanding."

"Great..." she muttered under her breath.

--

The next morning Ash waited eagerly outside the gym for Gizelle to go in and find the leader. She warned Ash that he might not be home... as Pewter City tended to be run also by Brock's father Flint, and therefore Brock himself might not be home. Although, if Brock wasn't home, Gizelle promised to ask Flint where he had gone off to.

He stood there by the door, careful not to be in the way of any of the incoming, or outgoing patrons. After a while though, he became impatient, and began walking toward it, only to find himself knocked to the ground by someone walking out of the door.

"Oh man... I'm so sorry, I didn't even see you. Are you..."

Ash rubbed the arm that got bashed into, then glanced up as the male voice paused in mid-sentence to see the surprise evident in the strangers blue eyes.

"_Holy Mew_!" came the eventual surprised gasp. "Ash? I don't believe it!" suddenly, the stranger's face was all grins.

"You _made_ it man! I didn't believe you would! I mean... you said you would and everything, but I didn't think... For Mew's sake... here, let me help you up buddy."

Ash, though unable to decipher the man's positively bubbling, yet cryptic, message, accepted the outstretched hand which hauled him strongly back onto his feet.

That wasn't the only thing though... the moment their hands touched, the medallion around his neck glowed a soft white, which he only noticed because his head had been down while he was making sure his feet cooperated with the rest of him.

On his feet, Ash stared at the stranger, his head feeling warm... yet not feverish.

"Ash... you alright?" The blue eyed stranger asked curiously, running a hand through his brown hair in confusion.

The door swung open again, revealing Gizelle. "Oh my goodness... what's going on here?" she asked the two young men who were staring at each other.

They both turned their attention to her. The stranger frowned in further confusion... but Ash's reaction was entirely different. A bright grin had crossed his face at her arrival, "Gizelle... I remember!"

Gizelle looked perplexed, "Remember?" then her face paled, "R-remember?" she stammered.

"Yeah! I know this guy!" he exclaimed with excitement, causing the stranger to return his attention to Ash.

"Well of course you know me you idiot. We only just saw each other like... a month ago." The young man replied with an bemused smile.

"No, you don't understand..." Ash said excitedly, in much the same manner the stranger had just spoken to him.

"I've had amnesia for the past several days now. I was starting to think I'd never get my memory back. But... you, I remembered you just now!" Ash explained.

"Amnesia? What do you mean?"

"I mean, I haven't been able to remember anything. But... I guess that fall must have knocked some of my memory back." Ash looked thoughtful. "I remember Pikachu now..."

"Pikaaa!" the mouse beamed excitedly, happy to jump back up where it belonged, perching on his hat.

"And you Gary, I remember. But nothing else." Ash finished, half-dejectedly.

"Hey, but Ash... you remembered some things... that's great!" Gizelle input, though secretly she knew she was going to have a word or two about it with Jirachi later.

Gary was astounded to hear that his good friend had somehow come down with amnesia. "Well don't worry buddy... I'm sure it will all come back to you soon." Gary smiled encouragingly.

Gizelle coughed, drawing the two's attention back to her. "Well... this has been an amusing afternoon... but I should really get going. Ash... coming?"

Ash immediately appeared embarrassed, drawing a curious expression from Gary.

"Where are you two headed?" he asked.

Gizelle resisted the glare she felt building up within her chest. "Since Brock doesn't seem to be home... I thought I'd show him the rest of Kanto. Go on an adventure like the ones he used to have, maybe he'll even see some people he knows."

Ash looked hesitant, "I don't know Gizelle... I think maybe Gary is better suited than you are to introducing me to people I know. This guy practically followed me my entire Pokémon career..."

"Hey! Now wait just a darn minute." Gary interrupted. "Firstly... I was NOT following you,_ you_ were following _me. _Second... as much as I'd like to help ya Ash, I'm really busy preparing for the wedding, and doing other league things, so I really don't have the time." he apologized, his blue eyes shining with sincerity. He really did want to help... there was just so much to do...

"Wedding?" Ash asked, perplexed, then grinned. "You're getting married Gary? To whom?" he asked curiously.

Gary's expression spoke volumes at that point, and Ash once again found himself feeling highly uncomfortable.

"I thought you said you remembered me." he accused. "That little bit of information was something I practically just told you... and the reason I was so happy to see you here in the first place."

Ash frowned, "I'm sorry Gary... I really don't remember much still. Only that I've known you for a very long time."

Gary sighed and shook his head in amazement, then handed Ash a white and blue invitation. "Well, I guess I can't blame you for something like amnesia... so read that. Maybe it'll jog your memory. I've got to get going now... Gizelle was it? Good luck with getting Ash's memory back."

The two watched the brown haired man draw out a small red and white ball, then release the huge bird pokémon within. "Come on Pidgeot... we're going to be late." he muttered, then the two took off into the air.

--

"What, in Mew's name... was that all about?" Gizelle demanded of the psy pokémon when the two were alone. Gizelle had left Ash fast asleep in their little camp and had come out a good distance so as not to be heard.

Jirachi frowned, floating quietly in midair as it looked out upon the meadow he'd been released in. _"I was not aware he possessed the medallion."_

"Medallion... what are you talking about?" Gizelle queried impatiently.

_"A long time ago... when ancient pokémon that no longer exist roamed and humans were capable of speaking with them... there were many gifts exchanged between the species that contained great powers. The humans would carefully craft these items in intricate detail and give them to their pokémon brethren as a token of friendship. It was the way pokémon were convinced to be loyal to only one human... back in a time where pokéballs had not even been invented yet._

_For those humans who proved to be pure of heart, their partners would sometimes, though rarely, imbue the items given to them with amazing powers and return the gift to the human in this manner. One of these rare items was the Medallion. An object made from the finest marble and jade that could be found in those times by a young primitive woman who was of such pure heart and spirit that she easily befriended the legendaries of that time. By chance, it was Mew herself that accompanied this human throughout her life, sharing with the human a love of life and nature unmatched by any other pokémon in existence. After some time, the young woman found herself enamored with a human male who was extremely jealous and took up a lot of the young womans time. In an attempt to redirect the girl's attentions, Mew imbued the medallion with the power to keep the wielder safe from harm. But when the trinket did not catch the young woman's fancy, Mew's anger imbued it with a second ability. Two sides of the same coin... just like the yin and yang the design represents, the object had indeed become a polar opposite of itself._

_The jealous young man discovered the dark new abilities of the medallion and usurped them until there was almost no hope left for the relationships of humans and pokémon to ever be possible. But the young girl's pure spirit eventually calmed the savage power, calling forth the good and pure intentions of the objects in order to keep the world at peace. It took a long time for things to be as comfortable as they are now... but it would have never been possible if not for the pure heart of the young woman."_

"So... this medallion, you're saying Ash has it?" Gizelle asked politely, her true intentions of asking the question perfectly masked, even from the psychic.

_"While I am not sure how he got it... yes, he does have it. And it is apparently still perfectly capable of keeping its wielder safe. I told you destiny would intervene..."_

"What do you mean you don't know how he got it?" Gizelle interrupted.

_"While it's true that Ash is the chosen one... or rather, the purest spirit and therefore the only one capable of keeping balance... just like that young woman so many years ago... the fact of the matter is that that object does not belong to him."_

Gizelle blinked, "It... doesn't belong to him?"

_"No... in fact, the original owner of that piece... is none other than that young man you two ran into today." _Jirachi responded.

"That doesn't even make any sense." Gizelle pointed out.

Jirachi shrugged, _"Those who are pure of heart are not necessarily born from a family of similar individuals."_

"Alright... whatever. So, tell me more about this thing. If it doesn't belong to Ash... then why did it help him?"

_"The Medallion was created to protect it's wielder. And while it's entirely possible that destiny is intervening and allowing the object to work for him, the facts are that its true power can only be realized by the pure intentions of it's true owner."_

"And the dark side... how does that work?" Gizelle asked a bit to quickly.

Jirachi glared, _"Even if I did know that... I would not tell you. Besides... if you really want to know you'll find out without my help."_

"I ordered you to grant my wish..."

_"And I told you that your wish is impossible for me to grant."_

Gizelle growled and stomped her foot. "Fine... then I guess I don't need your help anymore."

_"What does that mean?"_

"It means you're free to go. Since there's nothing else you can do for me to grant my wish anyway... there's no reason to keep you from your beauty sleep."

Jirachi looked stunned a moment, then shrugged. _"Alright then... "_ and in an instant it was gone.

Gizelle walked back to the camp with a dark smile across her features. She would figure out how to use that medallion...

And then Ash would be hers.

--

**Rozu**


	7. Memories

Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine. Nope :3

Key:

- _Dream State_ - , _Flashback _, ' thoughts ', " Dialogue "

Rating: T

--

Meanwhile, back at the camp, Ash had woken up. The nearby buzzing of bug pokémon had woken him from his sleep, and he decided he wasn't exactly tired anyway.

He rolled over and angled himself so that he could use the dancing firelight behind him as a sort of night-light to help him read the rather decorative paper that Gary had handed him.

He stared at the card for a while, taking in the intricate detail of the blue bubbles and ribbons that had been sewn delicately onto it's edges. In sprawling calligraphic script it read, 'You are cordially invited, to a wedding' across the front cover. He flipped it over in his hand... and across the back cover was a beautiful sketch of the bride and groom to be.

Ash's brown eyes froze upon the young woman in the picture. It was as though his entire being had stopped all other functions for the moment, including breathing, just to let him revel in her beauty.

And beautiful she was. The most stunning creature Ash was sure he'd ever see in his lifetime... she was a carrot-top, yet it seemed almost blond in the sketch, the varied bright orange colors of her lightly curly hair almost reflecting the firelight, as though it were real hair, as it cascaded down around her shoulders only to disappear at the edge of the picture where the artist had stopped drawing in order to properly fit their upper-bodies in. Her ocean-blue eyes were clearly the reason for the blue accents upon the card, as they brought her eyes out even more. Ash found himself drowning in them, drowning... in the warm familiarity that wrapped around his soul and lightened his heart.

His eyes devoured her, taking in every part of the divine picture that she was and memorizing them. A quiet voice stirred in his heart, silently chirping,

_'You KNOW her...'_

Why... he wondered as he observed her expression further... did she not seem to be happy? He looked back and forth between the smiling couple and found the strange quirk in her eyes and mouth that the artist had captured unthinkingly. Anyone else who might have been looking as close at this picture as Ash would have spotted it as well. She was smiling, yes... but, it seemed as though the smile was kind of forced, as though she was only smiling because she was trying to pose properly for the artist.

Well, maybe she'd just been having a bad day. Ash decided. After all, she couldn't possibly be unhappy with marrying Gary. Gary was a good man, and he would definitely take care of her. Not to mention how obviously in love with her he was, just from looking at the picture.

Ash suddenly felt a sharp pang of regret, the shock of it forced him out of his warm feelings and he coughed as he began to breathe properly once more.

What... was this feeling? And why had it attacked him? He stared at the woman, unable to ignore the voice in his head that was now becoming rather insistent that he should remember her.

'But... but I don't know her.' he thought in confusion as he found himself swimming in dark feelings. Tears came to his eyes... and he felt a terrible urge to simply throw the invitation into the flames.

_'Oh yeah? Then why are you feeling this way?' _Said the voice.

'I... I don't know.' Ash thought, his body beginning to shake with sorrow.

_'Try, try to remember!'_

'I... I can't!' he shook his head, digging his fingers into his hair as though he was suffering from a migrane. 'Please, just leave me alone!'

_'You HAVE to remember!'_

"I CAN'T" Ash shouted, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Can't what, Ash?" Gizelle queried, having returned from her walk.

Ash stared at her, still vaguely trembling, though Gizelle mistook it for surprise. "It... it's nothing. I was... just having a nightmare... that's all." he replied shakily.

She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, then spotted the invitation in his hand (which he'd had yet to actually open and read the inside contents). She reached over and took it from him, then shoved it mercilessly in her pocket. "Honestly Ash, I really doubt this silly piece of paper will make you remember anything. Now go back to sleep alright?" With that, she took her own advice and curled up in her sleeping bag.

Forcing himself to calm down, he nodded, "Yeah... alright, Gizelle."

--

_A young woman with waist-length blue hair stared outside from where she stood, leaning against the open front door. Everyone knew who the young man was, seated just at the edge of her sight, staring out into the sea. He was a pokémon master... and possibly the most eligible bachelor anywhere. Girls from his travels had tried all kinds of things to get in his pants throughout his journey... but he'd never seemed to give any of them a second glance. His eyes had always been on the future.  
_

_Dawn could never have imagined that he would end up here with her. It was all of her dreams come true, and she wasted no time in bragging to anyone she could find._

_But... they'd been dating seriously for about 3 years now... and though it always pleased her that Gary Oak himself (the grandson of the famous Prof. Samuel Oak who had died several years ago.) always seemed to find time to visit the couple, she found herself wondering if this was really where destiny had decided he'd end up._

_He was always looking towards that horizon... at first it hadn't bothered her, she loved a sunset/sunrise as much as the next person... but she had begun to recognize a certain air that overcame him. Like his mind was elsewhere completely. And perhaps he was really just homesick... but every time she suggested they visit Kanto for old-times sake... he'd blush a furious red and stomp around in a tantrum until she agreed to give up the subject.  
_

_It was then she understood that it wasn't something he was missing... but someone. And she knew also, that no matter what she said he would stubbornly deny that anything was wrong._

--

_"Hey buddy... I thought I might find you here..."_

_Brown eyes, the soul within dark and heavy with despair, lightened immediately at the sight of his old friend. "Gary! What brings you all the way out here again? We practically just saw you, and I know you are way too busy to be visiting me more than once every half a year..."_

_A hearty chuckle was Ash's reply as the brown-haired young man came to join his old rival. "You know me too well, my friend."_

_Ash smiled and turned his dark eyes seaward once again. "So... why are you here?"_

_There was silence for a while as the other man seated himself comfortably at the cliff's edge near Ash. He too looked out across the waves, trying to see whatever it was Ash was looking at. "I came... to deliver some news."_

_"Someone else died?" Ash asked sharply, his gut twisting uncomfortably at the thought._

_Immediately Gary's blue eyes widened in surprise, then he exploded with laughter. "Oh no... for goodness sake Ash." he laughed jovially, "Relax a bit would you? Not every visit has to be work or life related you know..."_

_A raised eyebrow forced Gary to cough, "Well, ok... this IS life related... but it's a much happier occasion than death... I can assure you." he smiled._

_"So? What's up?"_

_"I... Ash..." he began uncomfortably, fussing with something in his jacket. "I... came to invite you... back home."_

_"Home? Why... what's back home?" Ash asked, his mood immediately dark at the idea._

_"Ash, I'm getting married." Gary finally admitted, blushing softly with pride._

_Ash's eyes widened in surprise, then he grinned widely. "You make it sound like a death-sentance! Gary, that's great! I'm really happy for you! Who's the lucky girl?" Ash prodded._

_Gary turned to his cheerful companion and his features hardened a little, causing Ash's mood to come down a little. "What?"_

_"It's... Misty... Ash."_

_"..." Ash's expression was frozen into it's smile... but even as he smiled, Ash felt as though his blood had turned to ice and his heart had nearly stopped beating entirely._

_Gary, however, had turned again to stare out to sea, and didn't see Ash's reaction. "It's just so amazing, you know? Finally, after all these years... I'm marrying the woman I've always loved."_

_The words, so passionate... drove a knife deep into Ash's heart and he felt numb all over. "That's... that's just great... Gary. Really." Ash managed to force the reply._

_"Ash... you have to come. I want you to be my best man." Gary said seriously, turning back to Ash._

_"I'm sorry." Ash muttered, staring at his feet. "I... just, don't think I could."_

_Gary gave him a wounded look, "Oh come on Ash, please? I know you have this thing against coming home and all of that. And I swear, I wouldn't ask you otherwise... but you have to come! This is the most important moment of my life... you know?"_

_Ash looked into his longtime-friend's earnest eyes, and although every nerve in his body was screaming at him to refuse... he just couldn't find it in himself to deny the request. "Alright Gary... I'll come."_

_The bright smile he received from his friend crushed him... but Ash forced himself to endure it. "Thanks Ash! You're a real pal!" The black-haired adult found himself being crushed by the arms of his excited friend._

_The rest of the evening was spent listening to Gary tell him each and every agonizing moment of how he'd come to the decision to ask Misty to marry him in the first place, and sure, he'd asked her before... but he'd never imagined she'd ever actually agree to it! _

_"I mean... she picked ME! I don't know why... but... this is so amazing." Gary said._

_"Yeah... amazing." Ash replied, offering his friend a smile... even though he was dying inside._

--

Fresh tears were on Ash's cheeks as he awoke the next day. He wiped them onto his arm before sitting up. That dream he had last night must have been sad or something... but as much as he tried he could remember very little of it... other than the blue haired girl... and Gary of course.

He sighed and glanced over at Gizelle. She was still sleeping... thank goodness. Now... if he could just get his invitation back... maybe he could find his way to the wedding... wherever it was... without her help (after all... if he really did know how to travel on his own... it should come back to him. And for some reason he couldn't fathom at the moment... she was starting to creep him out a little).

He crept over and kneeled next to her sleeping body, carefully sifting through her pockets so as to not wake her. His ninja attempt failed however, as she squealed beneath his searching hands and awoke, immediately guessing exactly the wrong thing based on where his hands were located.

"Well... good morning!" she blushed shyly, snatching his hands from her waist and grinning at him coyly. "And here I thought you weren't going to try anything until you got your memories back..." she teased.

Ash blushed in return, out of extreme embarrassment, "N-no... you don't understand..."

"Aww... he's so shy." she teased, interrupting him. She tugged on his arms lightly, and as he'd been perched rather precariously over her, the force was enough to cause him to topple over on top of her, the two quickly becoming a tangle of body parts.

Ash was desperately trying to escape, thoroughly embarrassed, when a pair of warm lips covered his own... taking him entirely by surprise. A lack of response was taken as permission to continue, Gizelle rapidly working her own feminine magic over his body. Ash could not believe himself... the reaction she drew out of him was one he had not expected.

"Mmm... you're such a good kisser." she mumbled against his lips, shifting a little in his arms.

"Gizelle..." he breathed her name... it seemed the only thing he was even capable of saying, his own needs taking control against his better judgment.

Unknown to either of them, she had slipped a finger around the chain that hung from his neck, and it was secretly glowing a soft, eerie green.

"Oh Ash... how I have waited for this moment." she whispered into his ear, fingering the chain and recalling what Jirachi had said about it. Accordingly, she observed the vague green tint that started to appear within Ash's eyes with interest.

'Looks like making this thing work isn't all that difficult.' she thought idly, she worked her fingers around his neck, pretending to be stroking his shoulders as she undid the clasp.

"Gi-Gizelle..." he stammered as she allowed him air, which he was rapidly finding more scarce by the second. Though his body seemed to have been easily swayed by her womanly wiles, Ash's mind was fighting it as best he could, not comprehending why the rest of him wouldn't co-operate. A gentle mist seemed to seep into his thoughts... easing the friction within, calming his resolve...

'No... I... I don't even like this woman. Why?' he thought as he lost all connection to reality.

--

**Sorry short chappie... **

**Rozu**


	8. Sabrina

Disclaimer: Pokémon is not mine.

Key:

- _Dream State_ - , _Flashback _, ' thoughts ', " Dialogue "

Rating: T

Author's Note: I deleted the previous chapter 8 because it was crap, and you all know it was.

--

"Oh no you don't, you little hussy." Muttered a nearby female voice. Giselle was torn from Ash, a light violet aura surrounding her body as she floated in the air.

The brunette was stunned and unable to recover thanks to the field of psychic energy forcing her to keep riveted in the moment. Meanwhile, Ash lay on the ground, unaffected by the energy, but unmoving from his place nonetheless. The green tint remained in his eyes, fueled by the medallion now in Giselle's hands.

A woman with waist-length black hair strode up to his side, her Alakazam keeping Giselle frozen in time with it's abilities. She knelt beside him, and his green-brown eyes followed her.

"Get ahold over yourself Ash" the woman muttered and touched his forehead with a pale hand.

After a moment the green left his eyes and he stared at her. "What... just happened?" He stammered, struggling to regain his bearings. That void that had snatched him receded and allowed him to become himself again.

The woman sat back on her heels. "Oh nothing much... but we have to get you out of here before she breaks free of my Alakazam's hold."

Ash turned to look, staring at the half-dressed Giselle until the moment before came rushing back. He staggered backwards and up onto his feet, his face rapidly turning tomato red. "I... I almost..."

"Hush, it's alright now" the woman interrupted, taking him by the shoulder and leading him firmly away until he relaxed a little. He dared to glance at his savior, noting the wave of familiarity that swept through him at the sight of her violet eyes.

"Do I... know you?" he asked curiously.

"Introductions will have to come later Ash." she replied, pointing to the violet bubble. As he watched, the small green glow that had been eminating from the pendant began to grow in size. "We have to get out of here before she breaks free." the violet-eyed woman explained, then without waisting a second more, she took his hand and turned on the spot. Ash felt his body being torn from existance, the scene before him disappearing as though it had never been.

Stumbling, he found himself alive and well only a second later. With a single glance he knew he wasn't in the forest near Pewter anymore. There was a gym nearest to where he stood, and not too far away a dojo. The large city was filled both with skyscrapers and small houses.

"Where... are we?" he asked the woman who took her hand from his.

She smiled, "Saffron City. You'll be safe here for now... she can't find you as long as you're under my protection."

He looked at her curiously now, "How... did we get here? And, who are you?"

A friendly twinkle of laughter shined in her violet eyes and she just shook her head. "But Ash... you know who I am."

"No, I..." and as odd as it was, suddenly he did. The memory broke free of its binding with her aid. "Sabrina!" he blurted in amazement.

The grin grew wider on her pale features as she curtsied mockingly, "Indeed, and now I believe... you will stop asking me time-wasting questions. Come lets get inside the gym where we will be protected from discovery."

----

"So... you've obviously mastered your psychic powers now right?" Ash asked as he sipped some hot chocolate, prepared to perfection by the machine nearby.

Sabrina smiled, "I still only see small visions of the future. It's such a fickle thing... the future, but I suppose things are more set in stone when they involve you, oh chosen one."

Ash scoffed, "Chosen one? That was years ago... what makes you think I'm still the figure in that prophecy now?"

Sabrina laughed, "I think that as long as you remain courageous, brave, and completely selfless as you always have been before, you will remain the chosen one till the end of your days."

Ash blinked in surprize, "Wow... that's some responsibility!"

Sabrina shrugged, "Destiny wishes for few things in this world... but your safety is one of them."

"Destiny?" Ash questioned.

"Well... it has many names. Destiny, fate... but the point is that she came to me herself... in a vision of sorts... and informed me that I was going to be aiding the chosen one." Sabrina explained.

"Destiny... is a she?" Ash asked, even more confused.

"It would appear so. But anyway... we're getting off track here. You are in need of memories." Sabrina fished around in a drawer and pulled out a familiar blue-threaded invitation.

"Where did you get that?" Ash asked in surprise, recognizing the card immediately from his most recent memories.

"I was invited too" she replied, looking a bit hurt at his surprise.

"Oh... of course you were." Ash ammended, flushing with embarrassment.

Sabrina waved airily "Well, there was no way for you to know that Gary was planning to make this a huge production. He invited all the Elite and gym members from all over the four countries of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. He even invited the leaders from the Orange Islands!"

"Wow" Ash replied, trying to count in his head just how many people that would be.

Sabrina handed him the invitation, interrupting his thoughts. "You don't have the time to be lost in thought right now. No offense. With your memories locked the way they are, it's very difficult for me to free any of them, and entirely impossible for me to free the ones that you need."

"There are memories I need?" Ash asked, taking the invitation and flipping it over to glance at the picture on the back again.

Sabrina looked at it as well over his shoulder. He was surprised to find sadness in the depths of her violet eyes, dispite her attempt at remaining aloof.

"Sabrina?"

She reached forward and opened the card for him, the power in the image fading as soon as he could no longer see it. Ash's eyes roamed over the calligraphic script.

On one side it said:

_Saturday, April 2nd there will be a ball in honor of the couple-to-be._

And on the following page...

_Sunday, June 21st will be the wedding to bind Gary Oak and Misty Waterflower in holy matrimony._

"Mist... y." Ash released the breath he had not realized he was holding. That name... the image of the woman on the back cover swam in his mind and he nearly fell out of his chair as his entire body reeled in an onslaught of emotions he couldn't even begin to comprehend.

Sabrina's eyes glowed with an eerie violet light. "Come on Ash... you can do this."

----

_*"You owe me a new bike Ash Ketchum!"  
_

_..._

_*"You're a lucky guy Ash."_

_..._

_*"Gary can stay as the champion... there's still a big world for me to see and learn from."_

_..._

_*"__Ash... it... it's beautiful."_

_...  
_

_*"I can't help feeling like... I've missed out on something important."_

_...  
_

_*"Ash, I'm getting married." Gary finally admitted, blushing softly with pride._

_..._

Ash swam in his thoughts, nothing made any sense, he saw himself and one strange person he didn't recognize after another flitting across his mind. He felt a wave of emotions, beginning with the uncertainty of youth, to the joy of growth, to the desperation of loss.

...

_"Ash... go home already." Dawn said, her blue hair hanging in disarray from the length of the argument they'd been having._

_"Dawn, this conversation is over. Do not bring up this subject again." Ash replied coldly._

_..._

Pain, he felt pain. It overwhelmed him and shut off all of his other senses.

"No Ash!" Spoke a female voice. "Stop it! Get over yourself already!"

But it was no use, the two of them tumbled out of his mind. Ash found himself on his knees, hot tears streaming down his face. Sabrina looked haggard and went to find a cold pack for her head.

----

"Well... it seems you are as much to blame as that darn medallion for the lock on your memories." Sabrina said bitingly from her chair as an assistant held the ice to her throbbing head.

Ash sat across from her, looking lost. "I'm sorry Sabrina... I didn't mean to give you a headache. What happened anyway?"

"I tried to get you to unlock your memories... but you threw me out." Sabrina muttered.

"I... threw you out? Of my mind? How did I do that?" Ash asked, perplexed.

"You overwhelmed me with your emotions. You've got quite a bit of despair knotted up in there."

"Despair? No wonder I was crying..." Ash muttered, fingering the drying wetness on his cheeks.

"There's no way I'm going back in there. No matter what destiny says. This whole problem is going to have to be yours to solve." Sabrina informed him.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Ash demanded.

"Don't get snippy with me. Look... the ball is coming up at the end of the week. Maybe if I teach you how to dance, and we get you some nice clothes, you can go and discover yourself... by yourself."

Ash blinked, "You really think I'll figure out how to unlock my memories if I learn to dance?"

"Misty will be there Ash. Maybe seeing her in person will be the catalyst you need. I've seen what just looking at her name and image does to you. I'm almost positive that this will be what you need to break free of your spell."

Ash looked thoughtful for a while then sighed, he nodded. "I suppose I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

Sabrina managed a smile, "There's always a choice Ash... but will you take responsibility for the future that is sure to occur if you should walk away from this?"

Ash paled, "What... future might that be?"

Sabrina fell into silence a moment, her pupils shrinking until they almost disappeared entirely, her eyes taking on a soulless empty appearance.

_"Fire... distruction... a tyrant of great jealousy and greed will tear this world asunder_. _The loss of the chosen one shall be the catalyst for a terrible power to rule without resistance."_

"That sounds... pretty bad." Ash muttered.

Sabrina's pupils returned and she sighed with exhaustion. "The future is pretty ugly without you in it Ash."

"But... I wouldn't be dead. Would I?" Ash shivered.

Sabrina offered him a rather dark glance, "No... not dead. Merely lost. One misstep on your path, oh chosen one... and you will be lost to yourself forever."

"That... doesn't sound much better than death." Ash managed.

Sabrina nodded, offering him sympathy, "No, I don't suppose it would be."

-----

***I used quotes from both the TV show, my own fic, and some modified quotes from what happened in my fic. Obviously, the first quote is from the first season of Pokemon. The second from the Orange Islands series when Rudy failed to keep Misty for himself.**

**Rozu**


	9. Misty

Disclaimer: Pokémon is not mine. And now would also be a good time to mention I am not affiliated with Nickleback or own any of their songs. XD As usual... please no suing.

Key:

- _Dream State_ - , _Flashback _, ' thoughts ', " Dialogue "

Rating: T

AN: This chapter is woven in the song "Far Away" by Nickleback... just warning ya. It's more romantic to me that way. XD (And don't worry, it's not like I'll say... -listen to song here for maximum awesomeness- I'm going to actually write the lyrics. :3)

--

Her gaze strayed over the ocean. Water had always calmed her when she was feeling particularly sad. It'd been years since her heart had shed it's last tear over her long lost love. Yet here she was...

----

_"Guess what Misty!"_

_She turned, her long orange hair falling in waves to her waist. The young woman had really blossomed over the years. Her scrawny tomboyishness had disappeared as she had started allowing her hair to grow out and she had begun to outshine even her beautiful older sisters. She was slight and lightly muscled from years of taking good care of her body through exercise with her water-pokemon and constant battles with upstart trainers that kept her on her toes. Of course, as the second gym leader in Kanto, she had to breed and capture new pokemon to fight the younger trainers with. But a constant flow of new pokemon hardly cramped her style, in fact she loved the fact that her job had her meeting new friends all the time. _

_She was beautiful, talented, and brilliant. Everything the young man who'd just walked in wanted for his partner in life. But he wasn't what she wanted... not in the least. The only reason she'd agreed to marry him was because she knew he would take good care of her, and frankly she had begun to loose hope that she'd ever fall in love again. So, perhaps if she married him first, love would come later. Besides, she had, if nothing else, made him very happy indeed. She forced a smile as he danced into the room. _

_"Oh... I give up. What, Gary?" She asked politely, brushing the delicate fur of her Vaporeon._

_"I just ran into Ash! He's back, just like I said he would be!" Gary grinned. "And you thought he wouldn't show! Hah! My best pal would never desert me when I need him most."_

_Misty's fake smile fell instantly, shock sending a tingling warning up her spine. "A-Ash...? Is... here?" she quavered, glancing around to see if she could see him._

_"Well... not **here** per se. I was just in Pewter City to see if Brock was home yet when I found him." Gary selectively left out the part about the amnesia... it wasn't really relevant, and would just worry his bride-to-be anyway. Women worried about silly things like that._

_"Oh..." Misty relaxed a little, but not much, hugging herself softly. She did her best to reign in the mass of emotions that tried to burst within her all at once. "Well... isn't that nice. Excuse me Gary... I am terribly busy at the moment. But I will see you later... I promise."_

_"Uh... ok then." Gary glanced at her, trying to read her but found his search barred by her icy glance. "Ok, ok! I'm going!" He teased and danced back out of the gym._

_Only after she was sure he had left, she allowed the tears their freedom._

_----_

Misty sighed, Ash was back, after all this time. What would she do if she saw him? If her state of being now was any indication... it did not bode well at all. Really she had only suggested that Gary try to get him to come home in hopes that she could prove to herself she was really over him. She had even double checked her facts, he'd left her a bicycle as the most obvious declaration that he didn't want her in his life anymore 10 years ago. She'd cried for the next several years nonstop. Partly because she had never had the chance to tell him how she really felt, partly because he'd never figured it out for himself... and partly because of Professor Oak's death 5 years ago. But after all of that... she had no more excuses to cry anymore as everyone loved to remind her, and so she took to a hermit-ish life, refusing to talk to anyone until she was certain she'd obliterated all of her old feelings for the boy who left and could face the world as a normal human being again.

But now, at the first sign that her wish to see him again was going to come true after all, all of her defenses had been crushed underneath the truth. She simply could not forget him, or her own old feelings towards his memory.

"But!" she said aloud to herself, trying to sound convincing. "he's not Ash anymore! Not the one I knew. I haven't seen him in 10 years! He's probably a completely different person. One that I can hate in peace." she told herself forcefully.

_----_

The day of the ball

She was dressed in a floor-length sky-blue gown with lace bubbles flowing over it's surface. She carefully placed the sapphire-crusted mask over her eyes and double checked to insure her hair stayed in it's spectacular scoop, twirled to a tight bun at the base of her neck and dotted with sapphires. She straightened the strain of white pearls at her neck and wrists, knowing it pointless, since they were certain to move during the course of the dance, but didn't care. She was nervous, she hadn't been to anything formal like this in a long time. And if Gary was telling the truth before, Ash might make an appearance. She still wasn't sure she could handle herself in his presence, but was counting on the masquerade aspect of the ball to insure she wouldn't recognize him and be able to behave like a normal person, well as normal as one could be, considering she was about to be married within the next couple of months.

The festivities began promptly at 6, and she wandered demurely through the crowd of people who had come to wish her well. She greeted those that she recognized in spite of their masks and conducted herself as a hostess should.

Then the music began, and she found herself whisked away across the floor. The first dance of course, had been taken by Gary, but she knew that soon enough he would be busying himself with other things and she could dance with whomever asked her.

----

Halfway through the evening, a young man with jet-black hair stood just inside the door. On his arm was a lovely woman dressed in differing shades of purple. As they came into the room itself, the woman winked at him and walked off, promptly getting lost in the crowd and leaving the young man alone at the edge. He took a deep breath and straightened the collar of his black shirt. He wore a stunning emerald tuxedo that resembled the outfit of a prince from a fairytale. The females nearest him grinned their appreciation at him and he offered them a shy nod in return.

'No pressure... no pressure at all.' Ash thought to himself glumly, readjusting the golden mask that framed his brown eyes. Sabrina had warned him, that since they were outside the protection of the Saffron City Gym, that his presence would be easy to detect. And that, Giselle had surely risen in power during the time in which she had probably been searching all over for him. Therefore, he didn't have much time to find Misty and free his memories before Sabrina's own protective psychic barrier would prove to be easy to toss aside and reveal him.

Ash braced himself for an evening full of the discomfort of unfamiliar faces, reminding himself that it was a masquerade ball after all, and no one was supposed to know who anyone else was anyways. In retrospect, he realized that since he'd apparently been away from home for a span of 10 years, that none of them probably would recognize him anymore, especially with the mask over his features. Feeling a little better about this, he asked someone to dance and found himself whisked away onto the dance floor.

After the song ended he found himself on the east side of the room, staring at a young woman with long orange hair who was seated in one of the chairs near the wall, drinking some punch. He heard the chords of a guitar starting up the next song, and filled with a sense of urgency, reached out a hand to her.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked quietly, drawing her attention to him. Blue met brown, and the young woman nodded numbly, setting down her drink and taking his hand.

He swept her to the dance floor just as the first words were sung.

_This time, this place. Misused, mistakes._

_Too long, too late. Who was I to make you wait?_

_Just one chance, just one breath. _

_Just in case there's just one left..._

_'Cause you know, you know, you know..._

_I love you, I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you, been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_

_Stop breathin' if I don't see you anymore._

They swept across the floor in perfect harmony, green and blue mingling to become the ocean they both loved. These were lyrics that they both understood, in their hearts... in their souls. It was as though they had floated into another dimension entirely, where there was no one else watching as the magic of love bound them together.

Misty was lost his eyes, they spoke to her of loss, they spoke to her of need. An empty void of darkness waiting to be shined upon. But it was more than that he needed her. She knew it in his touch, in his movements, that the spell he wove was meant to restore them both to their proper selves. The promise of peace and truth tingled up her spine. And most importantly, there would be no more waiting for love to find her again.

But... who was he?

_On my knees I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you I'd withstand, all of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all, I'd give for us_

_Give anything, but I won't give up!_

_'Cause you know, you know, you know..._

_I love you, I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you, been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_

_Stop breathin' if I don't see you anymore._

He saw it in her, the undeniable future. Her cerulean eyes showed him everything, her touch broke through his defense. Numb from the magic she wove, his memories broke free one at a time until hers was the only one held back from him. The power was incredible, the knot of despair struggled against the magic.

Sure there was pain, sure there was doubt, but if... in the end, he could be here, with her, wouldn't it be worthwhile? The knot loosened...

_So far away (so far away)_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away (so far away)_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know..._

_I wanted, I wanted you to stay  
_

_'Cause I needed, I need to hear you say:_

_That I love you, I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you, for bein' away for far too long_

_So keep breathin' 'cause I'm not leavin' you anymore_

_Believe and hold on to me and never let me go._

_Keep breathin' 'cause I'm not leavin' you anymore_

_Believe and hold on to me and never let me go._

_Keep breathin' hold on to me and never let me go._

_Keep breathin' hold on to me and never let me go._

He saw them in the center of the dance floor, saw the magic that sparked and swirled around them. His body shivered in disbelief as, when the song drew to a close, the other leaned forward and kissed her.

Fury, burning anger and rage. The violet girl beside him blinked in surprise, but before she could do anything his spark of intense hatred had burned a gaping hole in her barrier...

And it was over...

Giselle blazed in through the front door, glowing from head to toe in a vile green jealousy that did not become her.

Ash had no time... no time left at all. His memories assaulted him as their lips touched. Weakly, he whispered her name, but in the shock of her blue gaze his body was engulfed in raging green flames.

Giselle stared as her own magic seemed to be amplified all of a sudden. Her gaze followed the call of power, to the dark brown-haired young man with his fists balled tightly at his sides.

"How dare you!" Gary thundered, the magic from the medallion answering to his call despite the fact it was hung from Gizelle's neck. Ash writhed, the green fingers of vengeance cutting off his air supply. The green fist dragged Ash higher into the air, mimicking Gary's own as the youth's eyes flared with dark power.

The guests screamed and scattered, rushing over each other to get out of the way of the furious young man. Gizelle's own power fluctuated and she panicked. He was going to kill Ash! After everything she'd gone through to win him for herself, there was no way she was going to let _that_ happen!

Sabrina did what she could, summoning Alakazam, the two sent waves of psychic energy to pry the flaming green fingers away from Ash's throat even as he himself tried to swat them, managing only to scratch himself since they were intangible.

Misty staggered away from him, watching the scene in horror as the mask fell away from his face, revealing him to her. "Ash?" she cried in surprize of her recognition. She then glanced back to Gary whose power was growing at an explossively exponential rate.

"No!" The girls shouted in unison, Misty running to distract Gary while Gizelle tried desperately to pull back the power from the enraged brunet.

Misty engulfed Gary in her arms, "Gary stop!" she begged. In her arms, his power deflated immediately, and Ash was dropped, gasping for air, to the ground. Gizelle, seizing her opportunity, flashed her newfound power forward, and the four of them, having left Sabrina behind, vanished into thin air. A residual green fog rising up from the ground where each of them had stood only moments before.

Violet eyes stared after them in their absence. "Good luck..." she whispered to no one in particular.

----


	10. Yin & Yang

Disclaimer: Pokémon is not mine. XD No suing.

Key:

- _Dream State_ - , _Flashback _, ' thoughts ', " Dialogue "

Rating: T

----

Giselle and Gary stared at each other as Ash and Misty hung suspended beside them. Giselle had teleported them all to the middle of the ocean, and all four were at the mercy of the ones in control of the magic.

Giselle flipped her hair and smiled at Gary who was vulnerable as he stared hopelessly at his ex-best friend and fiance. What had he done to deserve any of this? Or had he merely simply been blind all of this time?

"Nothing good ever comes of love. Don't you agree?" she muttered sweetly, sliding over to whisper in his ear. "But, with your help... I could make all the pain just... go away."

Gary glanced at her mournfully, not comprehending. "With... my help?" He glanced back at the pair and shook his head. "It's hopeless..."

Giselle rubbed his shoulders soothingly. "Nonsense... do you remember this?" she asked him, fingering the medallion at her neck.

He glanced at it for a moment. "I... I gave that to Ash." he managed quietly.

"Yes... and he gave it to me. You see, we're in the same boat here, you and I." she explained. "You want her, and I want him." she pointed to Misty and Ash. "Or have I misunderstood what just happened back at your party?"

Gary frowned vaguely, falling to his knees on the green-glass floor that appeared beneath them. He shook his head, "What is it you want from me?" he demanded, tears falling down his cheeks. "It's bad enough that this has happened."

"But don't you see? Together, we could make it un-happen! We have the power, with the help of this." she said, holding the medallion high above her head. It flashed green and power swirled around it.

"We... can?" Gary asked, an uneasy curiosity settling in his chest.

"All you have to do is want it. This pendant belongs to you after all. It obeys your command far better than it does mine. So wish it, Gary Oak. Wish that Misty loved you and you alone, and she will." Giselle whispered, hanging the chain around Gary's neck.

As soon as it was free of her grasp the two of them dropped out of the grasp of the green energy and fell to the glass floor. Neither were conscious at first, then slowly Misty opened her eyes.

"Wish... that's all you have to do..." Giselle whispered darkly. Gary fought with himself a moment, then fell to the temptation laid before him. A greenish hue enveloped Misty and she rose slowly to her feet, staring at the two of them blankly as though she wasn't sure who they were.

"That's it... what is it that you want?"

"Misty..." Gary replied and the young woman walked towards him. On his knees he saw her, a smile of love upon her face. True love... just as he asked for, it was almost to much!

"Gary... don't" Ash coughed at last from his place on the ground, his brown eyes looking sadly upon his old friend.

Giselle felt Gary's anger flare and massaged his shoulders again. "Pay him no mind. Why should he not live? And why should he not be mine? It would be torture enough... don't you agree?" she grinned.

Misty knelt before him, and took his hands in hers. "Ga-ry" she chanted softly.

"Gary, please!" Ash begged, his voice getting stronger as he gathered his wits about him, rising to his knees slowly.

Gary stared into Misty's green-flecked blue eyes. He stared into everything he'd ever wanted, power, fame, fortune, love. She promised it, just as he asked her to.

It was too easy...

_"Well, how can I expect to become a pokemon master if I just sit around here all the time defending my title?" Ash asked the reporters rhetorically. "I can't. So it makes much more sense if someone who really wanted to be champion anyways stays here and defends the title in my place... at least until I want it back." he finished, gesturing to Gary._

"What do you want? Take it!" Giselle giggled with glee.

"No..." he whispered quietly, realizing the truth within his soul.

Giselle recoiled. "What?"

"No." Gary repeated, more firmly this time. The green glow dissapated immediately and Misty blinked only a moment before rushing back to Ash's side.

Giselle slapped the brunet, snatching the chain back from him in one move. "I don't understand you." she said quietly, the medallion glowing green once more. "You could have had everything!" she shrieked. The green glow wrapped itself around her, pulsing into a flame akin to Gary's own. Though smaller than he could make it, it was still deadly in it's own right.

Gary reeled and fingered his cheek, a few tears escaping his closed lids. "You're wrong Giselle." he muttered quietly. Then, gathering his strength, he looked directly up at her. His blue eyes seemed to shimmer with a powerful secret strength that was rarely seen in people.

In that moment, as the wind ruffled through his brown hair, Ash could have sworn that he could see the young Professor Samuel Oak shining through his grandson.

"You're wrong" he repeated quietly, rising to his feet. "Either way, I would have had nothing at all. To win Misty's heart in such a fashion... I could never allow it. To have to keep such a spell up indefinately because she would surely leave me if I even thought to unwish it... to never know the truth in her heart in spite of my wishes, such things would never sit well with me. I would have her the right way... the only way that there is in this world... or I simply cannot have her at all." Gary finished.

"So be it." Giselle cried, and before Gary could react, she cast a beam of deadly green energy at the orange-haired woman who stood like a deer in headlights... waiting for the end that was inevitable.

...

.....

.......

Misty blinked, surely what had just happened... had been a dream? The green energy had come at her in it's deadly arc. Gary was too late in tackling the woman to the ground. Misty braced herself for death... but had not been expecting the emerald flash of clothing she had seen whip before her eyes as Ash's arms had encircled her.

"Ash..." the sound of his name had fallen from her lips without reaching his ears. The green glow encircled them both, and Misty found herself in tears.

But death still did not come.

Miraculously, the glow receeded from their huddled form, momentarily shapeshifting into the appearance of a young girl with long flowing hair and robes. She winked at them a moment before vanishing in the glow. From where she'd stood the green became infected with the brightest white light.

The strongest power in the world... locked in a small yin-yang pendant. Was overly happy to respond it's master who's pure hearted intentions had joined it's own power to the power of the chosen one and the innocent girl. It overwhelmed Giselle, her body pulsing white light as they heard her scream for the last time. "NOOOOOO"

----

**Rozu**


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Pokémon is not mine. XD No suing.

Key:

- _Dream State_ - , _Flashback _, ' thoughts ', " Dialogue "

Rating: T

----

**One year later**

"I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride.'

The most eligible bachelor in four countries turned to the beautiful young water expert beside him with a soft loving smile and lifted the lacy white veil over her head, revealing the blue eyes beneath twinkling with happiness. He leaned against her slightly and laid his lips against her own. It was chaste and sweet, and promised of more once they got away from all the witnesses.

----

"May I have this dance?" Gary asked politely, offering an arm to the young bride.

Misty smiled, "Of course you may." she replied and whirled away with him on the dance floor.

----

"Thank you for being my best man." Ash said sheepishly, recalling his own promise to do the same.

Gary shrugged and smiled, the medallion, having been freshly polished, shone brightly from its place upon his chest. "It was the least I could do for my oldest friend."

"You're sure that you want to give up the league title?" Misty asked him curiously from Ash's side. "You've held it for 10 years now... that's quite a record to break."

Gary laughed, "Indeed it is... but I'm afraid it will simply have to be broken by someone else. Now that Ash is home, where he belongs, I think the time's long past for me to come back here as well."

Ash blinked in surprise, "What will you do?"

Gary rolled his eyes, "Well, as I recall there is a need for a new professor of pokémon to take the wheel... as it were, and hand out the starter pokémon to a bunch of 10-year-old upstarts?"

"Really? You're going to take up shop in you're grandfather's old lab?" Misty queried, smiling widely.

"Oh... I think I know enough about the way pokémon fight now... with my years of experience battling with them, and against them. I think it would do me good to pick up a pen and do some paperwork for a while." Gary smiled in return. "What about you Ash? Pokémon master? Going to take you're rightful place on that throne of yours? I have kept the seat warm for you all these years..."

"Like that would be fair" Ash remarked. "With the things that _I_ know from traveling and battling every pokémon you could ever dream of? No one would ever be able to beat _me_ in a match" he shook his head. "No... I think it's about time I settled down in one place and just took it easy for a while. My fresh new title of Pokémon Master won't be wrestled from my clutches so easily."

"Care to prove that?" Gary challenged, revealing the belt hidden underneath his cummerbund.

Ash grinned, "With pleasure."

Misty rolled her eyes. "Men..."

---------

**The End**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**-Rozu Kitsune  
**


End file.
